Flash has Panic Attacks
by diaperedronweasley
Summary: IRON DAD AND NOT-SO-SPIDERSON ONE SHOT! FLASH AND TONY!


Flash's POV

As I walked through the halls I quickly notice my 'Squad', they were talking about me... It was the same stuff as always 'Bossy, controlling, stupid, idiot, ugly, embarrassment', I had gotten used to it though. I quickly passed them and head towards my locker, all while trying to calm myself down. Why, you ask? Well... I kinda have anxiety? I don't know how to explain but it's really bad right now... As I think to myself, I absentmindedly pass my locker and go to my favourite spot in the school, a small hidden corner in the library.

As I look at my surroundings I internally curse myself! Darn it! How could I let this happen? I hear the bell ring, but I stay. I don't know why I did it, but instead of going to class, I sit down, pick up a random book, and read. The minutes ticked by and I slowly lost myself in my book, only to be brought in reality when the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

I took a deep breath and shove the book into my bag, zipping it up and heading for the nurse office. The nurse looks at me, nods, hand me a note and shoves me out... What? I was really confused but shrugged and left school.

As soon as I left I realised I had nowhere to go, Father would be out drinking at this time. My mind reels as my breathing starts to quicken again and I swiftly start running off of school property. Soon, I was sorta lost in the middle of New York! Once again, I felt as though I would pass out. Trying not to do the formerly mentioned, I looked at my surroundings, and I panicked more! I couldn't see anything I knew as a landmark, except... Stark Towers! I slowly and carefully made my way towards Stark Towers, trying to find something else rather than a huge building in New York.

I didn't find anything, and soon enough I was at the base of Stark Towers, I was by the main entrance, a couple of people walking in before my very eyes. Honestly it was breathtaking, or maybe it was the fact I was almost crying and out of breath from my horrible anxiety! Either works for me... I let out a quiet sigh and slowly look around, I saw a street I recognised from sorta far away from my house so I started walking towards it, trying to catch my breath.

Except, I was stupid and lost focus, I walked across a street with a group of people when suddenly, a car comes speeding towards us, and I freeze. Everyone else runs or jumps out of the way, but I freeze, it was coming right for me, not stopping then- **THUD!**

I felt myself rolling across the street, people stopping to see what was going on, someone yelled to call 911, it hurt, it was so hard to breath... was I bleeding? I couldn't tell, so tired...

"Kid? Hey kid, you okay?" I heard a unfamiliar voice call, were they talking to me? I tried to respond but my tongue felt like it was made of lead.

"Nngh" I manage to groan out, what was it that Father said? Always respond properly when talked to? Was it that? I can't really remember? Where was I? Who is this person? Where am I?! I feel my breath quickening, it was so hard to breath...

"Woah kid, calm down, hey kid? Hey open your eyes okay? Can you do that?" The persons voice was so much softer than it was before, it was gentle. I tried to open my eyes, it taking a lot more effort than I thought it would. The person said it was good, that I was doing good, I smiled at the praise. As my vision cleared I could see the person was leaning over me. I thought I recognised the person, but my memory was foggy. The person in question had a fancy suit on, sunglasses covering his eyes, with a goatee and a nice haircut, he looked so... professional. The rest of the things I could see where machines, and white.. tiles?

"Good job kiddo, now I want you to tell me your name okay?" The person had asked for his name? I tried to remember and it came to me.

"E-Eugene T-T-Thompson" I manage to stutter out, how embarrassing if Father was here he would be displeased.

"Alright bud, that checks out... Now, do you know who I am?" I tried to remember where I had seen him, it was all so foggy though...

"K-Kinda? I r-rec-cognise y-you?" I tried to answer, but it was so... hard?

"Hey that's fine, I'll introduce myself okay?" The man was waiting? For what? I just nod my head, trying to say yes to his question and he continues, "I'm Tony, Tony Stark" I mentally face palmed! Here I was, a stuttering embarrassing mess! IN FRONT OF TONY MOTHER FREAKING STARK! God, this is so humiliating.

"Oh, s-so th-th-that's why... kn-knew y-y-y-your fa-ace" My voice was hard to use still, Mr. Stark just smirked and asked in a serious tone,

"So kid, do you know what happened?" I tried to recall, I remember leaving school, walking to Stark Towers, seeing a street and crossing it? Was I hit?

"D-Did I get h-hit b-b-by a car?" I asked nervously, this was scary, if I had Father would be furious about the bill-

"Yeah kid, you did... Heh, I was- I was the one who hit you..." Oh... They explained a lot, so now I was in the hospital Stark Towers? My breathing quickened and my face felt like it was on fire. My eyes started to fill with tears and, to my horror I had a panic attack, in front of Mr. Stark... He tried to comfort me but nothing helped, I continued to hyperventilate and sob. Eventually I calmed down and buried my face in my hand's out of embarrassment.

"You get those often kid? Ya'know, I get 'em too. So does a... intern... of mine." I knew he was talking about Peter. I wonder if they were supposed to hangout and I ruined it for them. I'm good at that, ruining things, like my parents lives, like Peter Parker, like my grades...I sighed lightly and finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"You can go now, Mister. Stark. You don't need to stay, I'm sure you have more important things to do." I say this, trying to sound excited and happy and...okay! Mr. Stark looked at me for a minute before saying something that practically shattered my soul, but I did ask for it.

"Yeah, 'suppose your right kid. I have a crap ton of work to do, I need to work on Avengers stuff, I super busy. So, I'll send someone in soon to check on ya' okay?" The tone of voice he used was unlike before, it was more cold, more...empty.

I silently nodded, but I desperately wanted him to stay, I wanted to talk with him, I wanted...to not be alone... So I did the most stupid thing I could think of

"M-Mister Stark... I-..." I tried to speak but the words died on my tongue, Mr. Stark looked at me expectantly, he looked bored and impatient. "C-could you-I-... never mind" I tried so hard to convey my feelings into words but I failed, I gave one more attempt "I- please... please stay, until someone else comes? P-Please?" It was humiliating but after a minute of silence Mr. Stark walked over to me and sat on my hospital bed.

"So kid," He spoke softly once again, "You don't like bein' alone? Why is that?" I muttered a answer into my shirt and he repeated his question.

"...m-my Da-Father," I praised myself on the correction before continuing "Leaves, a lot, I- one time he-he... said he would be back in a week. H-he w-was g-g-gone f-for two-" At this point I was sobbing again. I grew frustrated at myself for being a crybaby. As I berated myself Mr. Stark slowly shifted me so that I was laying against him and my body instantly curled into the heat. My sobs continued until someone else entered the room, my throat immediately stopped working. I don't know when I started to cry into the crook of Mr. Stark's neck, or when he started to rub my back, but looking at the person who entered I could tell they were shocked.

I froze and the person entering did too, I wasn't too embarrassed until they spoke

"Uhh, hey Mr. Stark, should I come back? Pepper said you weren't in a meeting, so I thought it was fine... Umm sorry?" Peter Parker... The one and only Peter Parker! My face felt like it was on fire, I was almost sure Peter didn't realise it was me.

"Nah, its fine Petey, I'm only in here 'cause of this guy, speaking of you, are you in any pain?" As he asked I shook my head 'no', even though my head hurt really bad, I knew Tony Mr. Stark shouldn't be here so I needed to punish myself. He gave me a look of disbelief before shaking his head.

"Are ya sure kid?" "Y-Yeah..." I flushed again as my voice broke and revealed the fact that I was going to cry again. I desperately tried not to cry in front of Peter, a kid I've called a crybaby before. But my pleas fell on deaf ears as my eyes once again filed with tears and as they started to drip down my face a hid my face in my hands so no one could see my grimace of pain.

"So, umm, Who is this?" Peter asked, oh crap... Mr. Stark looked at me, smiled and then said in full confidence  
"Eugene Thompson" Then looked at me like he had just beat me at the worlds hardest game. Peter looked shocked and strangely happy at the same time.

"Hi Flash, how are you today?" Peter asked in a dorky voice. I smiled lightly before saying,

"Oh you know, getting hit by a billionaire who was driving to fast. The norm" Peter looked at Mr. Stark, then burst out laughing. I giggled slightly behind my palm and Mr. Stark looked attacked. My eyes widened at his offended look, the last time my da-**FATHER** got that look he was a little... harsher... than usual. So seeing this look on Iron Man instantly made me think I had done something wrong and so I prepared myself for a hit... I clenched my eyes and bit my lip awaiting the incoming attack... but it never came. I looked at Mr. Stark, who stared at me with a look of confusion on his face.

"What were you just doing kid? Ya looked like you were bracing for impact-Oh..." Peter looked so confused when Mr. Stark said this. "Whats wrong Mister. Stark? It something wrong with Flash?" Ton-MR. Stark shook his head no and looked me in the eyes, despite my attempt to not make eye contact. As soon as he looked me in the eye my barriers broke, and my eyes began to mist over and tears gathered in the corner of my eyes. Once again I was crying, this was so humiliating! Why was I such a crybaby? Why was I such a failure?!

"Kid? Hey bud are you okay? Flash?" I couldn't- I couldn't do anything right! God! I- I just needed- I need to breath! I gasp for breath but suddenly stopped when a hand landed on my shoulder and one started to rub my back.

I slowly calmed down, it took quite awhile, but it happened and when I did I found myself in the arms of Tony-er I mean Mr. Stark who was looking down at me with a look of pity. I was mortified and quickly buried my face into a pillow, that was not a pillow, that was Mr. Stark's side! I heard laughter and felt Mr. Stark vibrate.

"You are too cute kid! You could match Petey's cuteness!" At this Peter made a undignified noise and huffed; "He could not! Im the cutetest! Oh wait..." Peter realised that he just claimed to be cute and also became embarrassed. Mister. Stark just laughed at us and claimed that he needed to go to the labs quickly and that he would be right back;

"Okay kiddo's, I just need to grab something at the lab, I'll be right back. Peter, you are in charge of Flash, just for now." I was kinda nervous to see him go but let him leave without a fight. I would deny the fact I winced and jumped when we closed the door. Peter and I made eye contact and looked away from one another.

"Okay, so I'm going to get right to the point, leave now, or I'll tell everyone about your dad's abuse" He said to me in a rock solid tone. I whimpered lightly but it was quite loud and Peter laughed at me, he pointed and called me names like crybaby, whiner, baby, worthless, idiot, toddler, embarrassment,etc. It was... horrible... I muttered a okay and carefully took the IV out of my arm. I walked out of the room slowly, trying not to use my broken leg.

I had almost made it to to end of the hospital area when someone who was walking by saw me and asked who I was,

"Umm, Excuse me, sir? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Oh... I-I'm Fl-Flash, mister, Flash Th-Thompson." I sputtered out "I-I I'm h-here 'cuz m-mwister Stark h-h-hit mwe wif his car" I stated, though my face was bright red because of the words the slurred together, I sounded like a baby!

"Oh, okay. Umm why are you out here then? You should be resting!" As soon as the strange man said this my mind instantly thought of Peter. Would he get in trouble?  
"I uhh, ummm, err, I gwuess it's 'cuz Pweter twold me too" God, this was humiliating! I sounded like a gosh darn toddler!

"Peter? As in Peter Parker?! He told you to leave?!" I mode a affirmative noise before falling onto the ground. Oops... "Hey son, you okay?" The person asked, leaning over me. I flinched lightly and shook my head 'no' "I can't gwet up" The man nodded and scooped me into his arms. I didn't know how to react because he was holding me like one would hold a newborn baby, with support against my neck and knee's. I felt like a baby, honestly. It was quite embarrassing, but soon enough I had curled into his warm chest and was well on my way to falling asleep until we arrived back at my hospital room.

As soon as we entered Mister Stark started yelling;

"Put that kid down Steve! He hurt Peter! Put him down NOW!" He yelled and I was too unaware of what was going on around me that I though it was my Father yelling at me, so I whimpered and buried my face into the man, Steve.

"Tony, I watched him the entire time, his hands are broken. How could he have beaten up Peter with broken hands and a broken leg?" Steve responded calmly and 'Tony' stopped yelling..

"Oh... sorry kid." He put a hand on my shoulder but I flinched back. I was back at home, with my Father, he was yelling, I was crying, broken hands, broken leg, grounded, hitting Peter... I just sobbed endlessly. Tony looked shocked at my reaction and I felt Steve put me on the bed, I didn't like that though, so instead I just jumped out of bed and into Tony.

"I-Im sowwy! Pwease do-don't b-be mad! pwease don' hwit mwe!" My speech became worse and so did my emotions. Tony picked me up the same way Steve did and rubbed my back, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I calmed down and Tony asked if I was okay

"'m twier, hungwy, fwirtsy, sweepy." I murmured into his shirt before falling asleep I saw him and Steve smile at me and I smiled back.


End file.
